Eva-Beatrice
Eva-Beatrice is a a Villain of the anime ''Umineko no naku koro ni ''(W''hen the Seagulls Cry). ''She was the main Antagonist of the 3rd story arc Banquet of the Golden Witch. She was actually Eva Ushiromiya's negative emotions and deepest desires. The Ushiromiya family held a family conference in the island of Rokkenjima until they are stranded in the island by a storm. To decide who will be the family head they will have to solve an Epitaph (Riddle) made by the current family head Kinzo Ushiromiya (Eva's Dad). Eva-Beatrice became a living being after the Golden Witch Beatrice passed her name and her magical powers to Eva-Beatrice. Relationships *Beatrice, Predecessor *Eva Ushiromiya, Original Body Background Eva-Beatrice first appeared to a teenage Eva Ushiromiya who was in a garden, mad at her father and brother, Eva-Beatrice encouraged her to be better than her brother and impress her father. Years after that after Eva solved the Epitaph, which would lead her to her father's gold, she technically becomes the Head of the Ushiromiya Family. Also Eva's younger sister Rosa Ushiromiya almost found the gold but Eva was actually the first one. Later Eva and Rosa dicussed about sharing the gold, but deep down inside, Eva wanted all the gold to herself. Beatrice the Golden Witch appeared to Eva-Beatrice and passed onto her, the Endless Magic turning Eva-Beatrice into a witch herself. The Black Witch In order for Eva-Beatrice to gain full power, she has to perform a ritual which involves murdering people which is instructed in the Epitaph. Beatrice has already done the First Twilight (which involves killing 6 people), so Eva-Beatrice has to complete the ritual. According to the Epitaph, Eva-Beatrice has to kill 2 people who are close. So as she was going to kill her sister Rosa Ushiromiya and her niece Maria Ushiromiya (Rosa's daughter) she realized that she could kill a person and resurrect them so she could kill them again. So Eva-Beatrice killed them several times (she drowned them in a sea of jelly and crushed them on a mountain of cake) and resurrected them again to kill them. Then Beatrice appears and tells her not to be that cruel and Beatrice finally ends Rosa and Maria's sufferings by giving them quick deaths. New Servants ﻿Eva-Beatrice continues her ritual and summons Belphegor of Sloth and Leviathan of Envy to kill Rudolf and Kyrie Ushiromiya respectively, but both Belphegor and Leviathan failed getting killed instead. Enraged by their failures Eva-Beatrice summons new and brutal servants, Siesta 45 and Siesta 410 (bunny girls who can fire magical arrows) they quickly killed Rudolf and Kyrie, while Eva-Beatrice kills Hideyoshi (Eva's Husband, she killed him by shooting him at the back with a shotgun using telekinesis). Later Eva-Beatrice kills Natsuhi and Krauss and later she kills the newly revived Shannon and George. Meanwhile Jessica (another niece of Eva) blames Eva for the murders, Eva accidentally blinds her by the muzzle flash of her shotgun, Dr. Nanjo bandages her eyes and while he leaves the room, Eva-Beatrice stabs him in the head with her staff killing him. Beatrice seals the room Jessica is in to protect her. Annoyed by this Eva-Beatrice commands the Siestas to kill her but due to being immortal Beatrice couldn't die so the Siestas fail, but they managed to destroy her body leaving her heart. Defeat ﻿Enraged by the Siestas' failures Eva-Beatrice decides to kill Beatrice herself by crushing Beatrice's heart, but she was instantly transported into the Meta-World by Battler Ushiromiya. Eva-Beatrice orders Siesta 410 and Siesta 45 to kill Battler, but they failed as Battler has a powerful resistance to magic. Battler then solves all the murders she committed in a logical way in an attempt to deny her magical existence, but Eva-Beatrice then manages to trap Battler with a question- How can Dr. Nanjo die if the remaining survivors (Eva, Battler, Jessica) did not kill him? Battler couldn't figure out the answer. Beatrice decides to end this by using the http://umineko.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Truth%7CRed Truth and denies Eva-Beatrice's existence effectively destroying her. Return ﻿After the events of Banquet of the Golden Witch, she appears once more in Alliance of the Golden Witch. She controls Ange Ushiromiya's aunt Kasumi, but after Kasumi dies she instantly transforms into Eva Ushiromiya, armed with a shotgun Eva tries to kill her but her gun exploded and her face was damaged and bloody, Eva screams in agony but Ange decides to end her suffering and gives her a quick death by shooting her in the head. Magical Abilities ﻿As the Endless Witch and with her evil personality Eva-Beatrice is probably the most brutal witch ever known. As the Endless Witch she is not bound by the concept of life and death. Eva-Beatrice is immortal and has the ability to resurrect a dead person with a thought. She could also could create objects (she once created a giant cake). She also has the power of telekinesis allowing her to levitate in the air and move objects from a distance. She can also teleport and summon furniture to do her dirty work, she prefers the Siestas to do most of her work. Quotes *﻿To Eva- Why don't you just roll over and die?! *Before killing Krauss and Natsuhi- If it makes you feel bad, then why don't you just go die in a fire right now?! *I am the Golden and Endless Witch......I am Beatrice! Hahahaha! *Upon summoning the Siestas-I want new servants far more deadly and brutal! *Never! I'll never share the gold with any of them, I'm the new Head of the Ushiromiya family! ﻿Trivia *﻿She is the only known witch to have many names: *The Endless Witch. *The Golden Witch. *The Black Witch. *New Beatrice. Gallery EvaBeatricePortrait.jpg|Eva-Beatrice's Portrait Category:Anime Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Immortals Category:Witches Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Umineko Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Necromancers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:07th Expansion Villains Category:Summoners Category:Staff Wielders